Whiskey Lullaby
by arsenicCatnip33
Summary: I suggest listening to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley while reading this 3


**Xerxes Break One-Shot**

_No one knew just how much she blamed herself…_

_He died…because of a foolish mistake she had made…_

_Thinking she loved someone other than him…_

It was her fault…she didn't need anyone telling her that much...

She knew that…from the note she found…

It read…

_'I'll love her till the day I die…'_

Her life spiraled downward ever since she found that note.

"Alisha?" a voice called from somewhere down the hill. Alisha lifted her head, spotting her blonde friend Ada.  
"Ada.." she whispered, feeling foolish that she was found atop the hill…sitting bu _his _grave.  
"Alisha…" she said, pity apparent in her eyes.

"I don't need pity." Alisha said, turning back to the grave, tracing her fingers along the name.

X-E-R-X-E-S B-R-E-A-K

"Its not your fault Alis-" "But it is!" she protested, tears welling up in her eyes. "It is…if I hadn't…left him." She fell to her knees. "He…would still be here. Smiling as he always did." She sobbed. "Oh Alisha.." Ada whispered, kneeling down beside her and pulling her into a hug. "He loved you.." she soothed her. "That's the thing…he shouldn't...he shouldn't have loved me. Not after what I did…" she whispered.

Ada had took her home later that day, staying awhile to make sure she was going to be alright.

Alisha, later that night, stood out on the balcony, a picture of her and Break on the railing. "I miss you Break…" she said softly, a bottle of wine in her hands.

_But she just couldn't get him off her mind…_

She stared out at the snow absent mindedly. "Im such a fool.." she whispered to herself. She barely ever left her home, only ever to visit Break's grave..

Maybe the alcohol got to her finally. For she soon found herself back at the grave, in the middle of winter none the less, no coat, no boots, nothing to keep her from catching hypothermia. She must want to die…

_Just to erase the guilt she felt…_

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the coldness, but she couldn't feel any part of her body.

"You crazy girl…" a voice came from behind her.

The cold finally got to her, because before she could turn to find who it was, she fell out cold.

_Did she die?_

Alisha felt an odd warmth surrounding herself.

_Wasn't heaven supposed to be cold?_

_Maybe she went to hell instead…_

The sound of a fire crackling reached her ears.

"Must've went to hell.." she mumbled.

There was a laugh that came from somewhere near…which sounded oddly close to the way Break used to laugh. "You didn't die, silly girl." The voice said.

Alisha opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "Where…am I?" she mumbled, sitting up. "Back at home."

She looked over to where the voice came from, her eyes landing on the silver haired man.

Break.

Xerxes Break.

Her Xerxes Break…

His back was to her, as he faced the fire.

"You...you're alive?" she whispered, staring up at him. He turned toward her, a small smile on his face. "Just to see how'd you react." He stated bluntly.

Alisha felt tears well up in her eyes. "You're a real bastard. You know that?" she whispered, covering her face with her hands.

Breaks expression softened slightly, as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Sorry.." he said, almost to quiet to hear.

Alisha shook her head. "You're not one to apologize." She muttered, gripping onto his shirt. "I should be the one apologizing. I never…realized how I felt…until I lost you."

Break laughed lightly, running a hand through her hair.

"Can I…can I stay with you again?" she asked, looking up at him.

Break stared down at her with his red eye, slightly shocked she asked. "What…happened to Hiro?" he asked, blinking confused.

"I left him." She stated.

Break just chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead. "Need you ask then?" he said, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

She wasted no time in kissing him back. "I love you Xerxes Break." She whispered softly against his lips.

He smiled…a real genuine smile, as he said; "I love you too…"


End file.
